The Truth Hidden Behind Lies
by Regal Arrow Shipper
Summary: Set right after the breakup between Cliff and Sue Ellen in season 2 as J.R. is taking her back to Southfork. J.R. realizes that he really does love Sue Ellen. Cliff feels guilty about breaking her heart and wants to tell her that J.R. threatened him. Sue Ellen is trapped because she loves both of them...and both of them love her. It's a Dallas love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so J.R. and Sue Ellen are my favorite couple on Dallas, and I can't help but write about them. Hope you guys like this. It's set right after Cliff ended the relationship with Sue Ellen and broke her heart in season 2.**

Sue Ellen was silent the entire ride back to Southfork. She couldn't understand. She thought Cliff was different. She thought he actually cared about her.

'_Guess I was wrong. He's just like J.R. Cares more about his job than me._' she thought bitterly. As soon as the car pulled up to the house, the pregnant woman jumped out of the car and sped inside before J.R. could say a word.

"Sue Ellen-" Pam started, but she didn't get to finish as Sue Ellen ran up the stairs into a guest bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Pam assumed that the other woman had locked herself in. Miss Ellie, Jock, and Bobby joined her at the foot of the stairs just as J.R. walked in.

"What did you say to her?" Pam demanded angrily. J.R. rolled his eyes.

"I merely showed her that her reason for leaving wasn't as solid as she believed." he smirked. Pam's eyes darkened.

"You are the most insensitive, selfish man that I have EVER met! You'd do anything to please your father, that's all you want!" she yelled before storming upstairs herself. Miss Ellie and Jock shook their heads and headed out for a walk. Bobby sat in the living room while J.R. followed him in and poured himself a drink. It was only a couple of moments before they heard Pam knocking on the door to the room Sue Ellen had gone into.

"Sue Ellen? Sue Ellen, please come out of there." she said.

"No." Sue Ellen's emotionless voice floated through the door.

"Well at least let me in?" Pam asked. Again, Sue Ellen refused. Pam sighed before giving up and walking downstairs. She grabbed her coat and purse and headed outside with Bobby and J.R. on her heels.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked gently. Pam spun around, unintentionally taking her anger out on him.

"I'm going to see what both of our insensitive, idiotic brothers have done to poor Sue Ellen. I think she would've been a lot better off if she'd never met J.R.!" she practically growled before getting in her car and speeding off.

*20 minutes later; Cliff's apartment*

Pam banged on Cliff's door, not letting up until he finally opened it.

"What do ya want Pam?" he asked. Pam had to work hard not to gag at the alcohol on his breath, not to mention roll her eyes and scream at him for the glass of vodka in his hand.

"Cliff, what did you say to Sue Ellen? J.R. brought her home, and she went straight up to a guest room and locked herself in. She won't talk to anybody." she said. Cliff looked down.

"I broke it off with her Pam." he said quietly.

"God, you just can't help yourself, can you? You'll do anything to hurt J.R. You start up a relationship with his _wife_, make her feel something for you and think you care about her, and then you break it off with her! She's devastated because of what you and J.R. have done to her!" Pam seethed. She had grown quite close to Sue Ellen, and she hated seeing the other woman hurt.

"HEY! That's not true! I love her!" Cliff yelled. Pam stepped back.

"You-you what?" she asked, not quite sure that she had heard him right.

"I love her." Cliff repeated, quieter now. Pam was in shock for a second, but quickly regained her composure.

"That's just great Cliff. You criticize me for being with Bobby, but then you go and start something with Sue Ellen while she was STILL. MARRIED!" Pam gritted out.

"Shut up Pam. I don't need this crap from you." Cliff said before he slammed the door in her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Pam slowly drove back to Southfork. She still couldn't fully comprehend what Cliff had said.

'_He loves her. He loves her? Cliff, my brother Cliff Barnes, loves Sue Ellen, my sister-in-law Sue Ellen Ewing._' she thought.

"That makes no sense!" she yelled, slamming her hands on the steering wheel. She finally pulled in the driveway at Southfork. Bobby was there, waiting for her, on the porch. She got out and walked over to him slowly.

"What's the matter Pammy?" Bobby asked, taking her in his arms and pulling her to sit in his lap.

"My brother...my brother...oh my God Bobby, things are so messed up right now." Pam said, almost brought to tears.

"Calm down now. Tell me, why are things so incredibly messed up?" he asked. Pam took in a shaky breath.

"Bobby...Sue Ellen loves J.R. I can tell. But I can't tell if he loves her." she stopped and looked into his eyes.

"Go on darling." Bobby encouraged.

"Promise me that you won't get mad, and you won't do anything stupid." Pam said. Bobby sighed.

"I promise." he gave in. Pam took a deep breath.

"Cliff and Sue Ellen have been...dating. And Cliff broke it off with her. When I went over there and confronted him about it, he...he said he loves her Bobby. And I know she has feelings for him. I don't know what to do." she said, desperate for an answer and unaware that Miss Ellie, Jock, and J.R. were listening to the whole conversation. Bobby sighed, partly in a bit of sadness and partly to calm himself down and keep from hurting Cliff.

"Honey, I don't know what to tell you. Besides, it's not really your problem. It's between the three of them." he reasoned. Pam leaned her head back.

"My brother and my friend are involved. Therefore, I think that makes it my problem." she said, frustrated. She stood up and walked into the house. The three people standing behind the bushes then walked into view.

"Bobby?" Miss Ellie asked gently. Bobby looked up and sighed.

"Hi mama." he said.

"Why don't that wife of yours ever mind her own business?" J.R. asked. Bobby stood up.

"Sue Ellen is Pam's friend. That gives her the right to be worried and want to help her. Especially when you keep hurting her and when Cliff gets involved." he said. And with that said he went into the house, leaving Jock, Miss Ellie, and J.R. standing on the porch.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry that the last chapter was shorter. Hopefully I can make this chapter longer.**

It was late afternoon at Southfork, and everyone was out. Sue Ellen slowly walked downstairs to the phone. She picked it up and dialed a number. It rang for a while before going to voicemail.

"Cliff? Cliff, it's me. I...I know you probably don't want to talk to me. You made that pretty clear yesterday. But I just wanted to let you know that I miss you." she said before placing the phone back into the cradle.

"Well isn't that just so sad?" Sue Ellen spun around to face J.R. and the rest of the family.

"Leave me alone J.R." she said.

"Why are you callin' Cliff Barnes darlin'? I told you that he doesn't want you anymore. He never did. It was all to try and hurt me." J.R. told her. Sue Ellen looked down.

"At least he paid attention to me. That's more than I can say for you." she said before going upstairs.

*Meanwhile At Cliff's*

Cliff sighed as he heard the message. His date gave him a look.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"My girlfriend." Cliff said absently, not realizing what he had just said. The girl scoffed.

"Girlfriend?" she asked, her voice going higher in pitch.

"Well, not my girlfriend. I broke up with her yesterday." he replied, picking up the phone and dialing Southfork's number.

*Southfork*

J.R. and Pam were racing to get to the phone when it started ringing. Pam got there first and answered, pushing J.R. away when he tried to take it from her.

"Hello?" she said breathlessly.

"Pam...can I talk to Sue Ellen?" Cliff asked. Pam sighed.

"I don't know if that's the best idea..." she said.

"Please Pam. I need to talk to her." he pleaded. She sighed again.

"Bobby, hold the phone. Don't talk to the person on the other end at all, and if you let your brother have it, I will make your life so miserable you'll wish you hadn't married me." she told her husband before handing him the phone and going upstairs. Pam knocked on the door to the room Sue Ellen had been locking herself in.

"Sue Ellen? You have a phone call." she said.

"Who is it?" Sue Ellen asked from the other side, half afraid of the answer.

"Cliff." Pam replied simply. She knew that the others couldn't hear them because Sue Ellen had moved from close to the stairs to far away. Sue Ellen opened the door and walked downstairs slowly. She took the phone from Bobby, scared to hear what Cliff had to say.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called." she said immediately.

"Sue Ellen, it's ok. I'm glad you called. I didn't mean what I said yesterday. I need to see you." Cliff told her. A smile slowly spread across her face.

"You really mean it?" she asked. Cliff smiled on the other end.

"Yes. Absolutely. Meet me tomorrow at our place. At one." he said.

"Deal." Sue Ellen replied, her smile huge and her eyes bright as she put the phone back in the cradle.

"Who was that darlin'?" J.R. asked, already knowing and fearing the answer. Sue Ellen spun around.

"None of your business." she spat.

*Back At Cliff's Apartment*

"What do you mean 'you didn't mean what you said yesterday?' What about me?" Cliff's date asked. Cliff rolled his eyes.

"Obviously I meant what I said. I didn't want to break up with Sue Ellen." he said. The girl thought for a moment.

"Sue Ellen? Where have I heard that name?" she wondered out loud. Cliff looked worried.

"Probably on a show or a movie or something." he said, pushing the girl towards the door. She stopped him as she finally realized it.

"You're in a relationship with Sue Ellen Ewing! That's wrong!" she shrieked.

"Yes I know. But I can't help that I love her." Cliff replied before pushing the girl out the door.


End file.
